Pheonix
by KritianLOVE
Summary: Harry fought to the bitter end. Here is his goodbye. Inspiration, death, a songfic and a hidden goddess. An awesome litte oneshot.  rating is only because of the death.


_**I can feel a phoenix inside of me  
>As I march alone to a different beat<br>slowly swallowing down my fear**_

He ran for the door. He heard the laughs and taunts coming closer. He didn't look back. No matter what he could not look back. He had made his peace a long time ago. He burst through the doors at the end of the hall and found himself on a ledge. He looked over the side and saw the river Thames roaring by.

_**I am ready for the road less traveled  
>Suiting up for my crowning battle<br>This test is my own cross too bare  
>But I will get there<strong>_

"We've got you know Potter. You might as well give up." Mcnair's face was twisted by his gruesome grin.

"Yes, yes, ickle baby Potter is ours now." Bellatrix taunting him with every word.

"Tell me Potter, do you have any last words?" Voldemort smirked as he lifted his wand and aimed.

_**It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called  
>Standing on the frontline when the bomb starts to fall<br>I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames  
>Calling out my name<strong>_

Harry new fighting was futile. He had no wand with which to defend himself. He looked back over his shoulder, looked back at Voldemort and took a deep breath.

_**I can see the writing on the wall  
>I can't ignore this war<br>At the end of it all  
>Who am I living for?<br>I can feel this lightness inside of me  
>Growing fast into a bolt of lightning<br>I know one spark will shock the world**_

"Tell me Tom, why did you first start fighting?" Harry met Voldemort eyes.

"Because Muggles have always disgusted me" He answered sneering at Harry. "And you Harry? Why did you fight?"

_**So I pray for a favor like Esther  
>I need your strength to handle the pressure<br>I know there will be sacrifice  
>But that's the price<strong>_

Harry merely shook his head and sighed. "I saw the writing on the wall in 2nd year and knew I had to do something. I knew I could never ignore the war you were starting. So what am I fighting for? Because I know that at the end of all this you will be defeated and my loved ones will be alive."

_**It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called  
>Standing on the frontline when the bomb starts to fall<br>I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames  
>Calling out my name<br>I can see the writing on the wall  
>I can't ignore this war<br>At the end of it all  
>Who am I living for?<br>**_

With those final words Harry stepped off the ledge. _I love you, Everyone. Live on without me. The Crown of the Chosen one is passed on to you. NEVER LET IT GET YOU DOWN NEVER LET ANYONE SAY YOU CAN'T YOU CAN WIN THIS WAR. _

As he hit the water with a splash he was already dead. The last of his magic and life-force expelled from his body. By his power his last thoughts were spread all over the magical world. Be they wizard, vampires, werewolves, vela, elves, or goblins, they heard him. As one they vowed to uphold his wish. Harry's death would not be in vain.

_**Heavy is the head that wears the crown  
>Don't let the greatness get you down<br>Heavy is the head that wears the crown  
>Don't let the greatness get you down<strong>_

One Witch looked up at the sky after that. "Harry. Thank you for your sacrifice." Her blue eyes glowed with an ancient power, her skin glowing as bright as the moon. "May ye be reborn as the champions of old. By my power granted to me by my father Zeus King of the Gods; I Artemis doth deem ye to be reborn as a phoenix. Your purity of heart shall know no bounds. So mote it be" A flash of light followed her words and a star seemed to implode. She smiled and turned to her friend who was running to her.

"Hello Ginny what do you need?" She smiled at her red haired friend.

Ginny laughed and shook her head "Only you." She smiled, "Come on we have to go." She turned and walked away.

Artemis looked up once more and winked at the sky, "Happy hunting Harry."

"Come one Luna, we have to meet the others." Ginny yelled.

Luna Artemis Lovegood smiled. _What are we fighting for? We are fighting for love._

_**I can see the writing on the wall  
>I can't ignore this war<br>At the end of it all  
>Who am I living for?<br>**_

**AN: So yeah this just randomly hit me the other day after I heard the song. **

**The Song: belongs to Katy Perry**

**The Characters: belong to JKR**

**And to those that read my story "What am/was I thinking?" yeah its gonna be while the next chapter just doesn't want to finish.**


End file.
